A Friend In Darkness
by Ginnifred
Summary: UPDATED!CHAPTER 5! A slightly dark story about after the Russian Tournie when everything goes horribly wrong...groups fight and kill until something horrible and unexpected happens that brings them all together whether they wanted to be or not....
1. Terror,torture and all kinds of fun stuf

I finally got off my butt(not technically) and made an account on FF.net…YAY! I was going to do it all summer and now, when the summer is over and when I'm not going to have much time to write, I make one. Dear lord! Yes I am stupid…here's a little preview of my new character and some other junk.. Just to let you know I tend to babble on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on,

and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, AND ON! Just ask Golden-Dragon1 how long that email was. Heh heh.

My OC character-Ginny Avalon. Her parents head/own the BBA. She became a member of the Bladebreakers when they formed at the tournament in Japan. Her grandfather, Mr. Dickinson insisted that she join. Her family is all crazy..so sue me. I know nobody knows who owns the beyblade company in the show… so I made it up that it was her family, and that Mr. Dickinson is her grandfather.  

I was going to write the first part of the story where she  joins but I thought it would just be a big repeat of the show, and a waste of time. Sooo just imagine her on all of the Bladebreakers adventures and such. OkaY??? 

Okay!

 If you have any questions about Ginny or the story just email me at ginny_loves_kai@hotmail.com  or ask me when you review! 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, But I do accept large presents (IE The show and characters) for my birthday (it's in 5 months people! Work on getting it for me!)  I do own Ginny though…(I  would hope so…seeing as it's me!). 

**Chapter 1- Terror, Torture, and all kinds of fun stuff!**

"I Lost….how can that be!" the beautiful blonde (im not conceited…my aunt told me to put it..she's a writer people.) stated blankly as she fell silently to her knees, Tala's laughter in the back ground. "I let everyone down!" She cried punching the ground so hard that her knuckles bled. She didn't care. She barely felt the pain. All she could think of was her loss and how,  now, the whole world would suffer. 

"So how does it feel to be the loser Ginny!" Tala said with venom. He was talking to the sixth member of the  Bladebreakers. She stood at 5' 4 with long blonde hair to the arch in her back. Her normally sparkling blue grey eyes were now dark and spilling tears. 

Ginny silently tilted her head up towards Tala and stared him straight in the eye. For once in his life Tala felt sympathy, It upset him to see her normally beautiful face streaked with tears  and her eyes so dark. He had met her a week before and she had been so cheerful and beautiful it made him sick. 

"What Voltair and Boris are going to do is wrong. So wrong! I wish you could see that they are going to ruin the world, and fill it with anger and fear." She cried, trying to stop the tears and pull herself together. All the while Tala had a look on his face that she had never seen on him throughout the time she had known him. It reminded her of how Kai looked the day she and Max beat him on the frozen lake and how he finally realized what he was doing was wrong. But slightly different, and it only lasted a second.

"No! What they are doing is going to help the world! It's going to bring it out of it's pitiful state. The fear will only bring respect to those more superior than yourself and your pitiful friends. There is nothing you can do. In about 1 minute you and all your little friends will be captured, and there is nothing you can do about that either."Tala said hiding the sympathy again behind his cold, hard glare.That feeling..he hadn't felt it in such a long time. It felt so foreign to him. He mentally slapped himself and pushed that feeling, away for good.

"Come on Ginny. We have to get out of here now! Voltair has set his men on us! Lets go!" Kai said picking Ginny's blade up off the ground, putting it in his pocket and grabbing her arm all in one motion.

"Wait! Tala soon enough you'll see what you are doing is wrong. When you do..come find me." Ginny said before letting Kai pull her away at a run. 

_"Hmph..yeah right. I know what we're doing is right..at least I think it is."_ Tala thought. He was starting to feel something in his chest that wasn't normal. He was told he was doing the right thing, but was it  really what he thought was right?

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

They ran to their room in the stadium to grab their coats. "Kai, where are the others?" Ginny asked noticing all of their coats gone.

"They've gone to round up the BBA teams on Mr. Dickinsons orders, we have to meet them at a secret location, lets go before we get caught." Kai said grabbing his coat and throwing it on. They heard the crowd scream in terror and many footsteps outside their door. "We have to get moving!"

At this Kai threw open the door as a huge group of people rushed by. "Kai don't loose me!" Ginny cried as he stepped out with Ginny close behind. To her surprise he turned around and grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. They ran along with the other group of people until they came to the main entrance where everyone seemed to be congregating. Kai came to a sudden halt that made Ginny run into him hard. "Kai! What are y.."Ginny said as his hand covered her mouth muffling the sound.

"We can't go this way. Voltairs men are out there. That's why no one is getting out. Lets go this wa.."Kai said turning around being cut off in surprise at the site behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" a farmiliar voice echoed. Ginny turned around just in time to see someone grab her around the waist and tear her from Kai who was being pulled with the crowd towards the main entrance. 

"KAI!" Ginny yelled as she pulled trying to get away from the strong grip that held her. She turned to see who it was and her eyes widened at the lavender haired Demoliton Boy. "Bryan..let me go!" Ginny spat, trying to wrench her hand free. To her surprise Bryan smirked and threw her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Ginny yelled,  angrily punching and kicking him where she could.

"GINNY!" Kai yelled as he watched her become smaller and smaller as Bryan walked easily, the crowd took one look at him a made a path for him to walk, they were scared of being caught as well.. Kai couldn't move an inch, everytime someone would move forward they would drag him back with them towards the main entrance.

Ginny thought quickly, there was no way she was getting free. Bryan had too strong of a grip on her. Just as she thought of a way of getting away, she felt a slight prick in the back of her neck and all she  saw was darkness. 

~`~`~`~`~`@----------@`~`~`~`~`~

Kai watched helplessly as Ginny became limp on Bryan's shoulder. "Damn him." Kai said angrily. He made his way slowly through the crowd, pushing and shoving his way towards a back exit. _"There's nothing you can do Kai, not right now anyway You're no help to Ginny if you get captured too."_ Kai told himself as he slipped out the emergency exit and took a seat behind a large green dumpster. Kai sat thinking guilty thoughts as hurried footsteps were heard running down the grimey alley. Kai pressed himself closely against the dumpster and peeked out to see who the approaching figures were. To his surprise he saw Jonny running at full speed with Max, Enrique and Emily close behind.

"Jonny!" Kai hissed in a loud whisper. 

Jonny stopped suddenley causing the others to run into to him causing a domino effect. Jonny pushed the others off him and motioned hurridley for them to follow him behind the dumpster. Seconds after Emily safely hid, more footsteps were heard, as well as angry russian voices. Kai listened hard, it had been a long time since he had practiced any Russian but it was coming back to him.

"They're gone! They must have taken the next alley. Let's go!" One of them said loudly in Russian. Soon more steps were heard retreating from the alley. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 

Enrique was the first to speak. "What are you doing here alone Kai? I thought you had to get Ginny, where is she?" Enrique asked, with worry in his voice.

Kai plunked down on a crate with a loud thump, then held his head in his hands. "Bryan has her. She's on her way to see Voltaire as we speak. God knows what they'll do to her." Kai said angrily. He was so upset with himself. 

"No!" Emily creid as tears began streaming down her face. Max wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a comforting hug.

"I feel so responsible. I should have tried harder to get her!" Kai said standing and turning to punch the wall and rest his fore head against it. 

"Kai. I'm sure it's not your fault. You did all you could, but right now we can't worry about her. We just have to hope she's okay and worry about ourselves. I'm pretty sure Ginny can take care of herself. Remember what she's like Kai. We know where she is, when we can, we'll go get her." Jonny said placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Right now we have to go meet the others at the hideout. Let's go." Jonny said squeezing his shoulder slightly before turning towards the entrance to the alley. The others silently followed, with Kai bringing up the rear.

~`~`~`~`~@-------@`~`~`~`~`~

Ginny woke with her head aching. She felt like she had been run over by a transfer truck. She reached for her head but found she couldn't move her arms! She struggled to move them as evil laughter surrounded her. Ginnys eyes shot open and she was horrified by the site that was before her. The room was circular and there were no openings  that she coulde see, it was filled with men, all laughing at her. She was tied tightly to a chair in the middle of the room, And directly in front of her sat Voltaire, with the Demolition Boys on one side and Boris on the other.

"Have a nice sleep Ginny?" Bryan asked in an evil taunting voice. 

Ginny shot him a glare then turned her gaze back to Voltaire who was smirking, and silently laughing at her. "What do you want with me Voltaire?" Ginny asked, sending venom with the last word.

"What do I want with you?" Voltaire said mockingly, scratching his chin and leaning back in his chair. "Well Ginny there are two main reasons why it was a good idea on my part to capture you. 1: You know so many of the BBA's secrets, it would have been a shame for you to come into the wrong hands so to speak." Voltaire paused as a few men chuckled then began again, " And reason 2: If I keep you here it will lure so many of the fugitives here, such as Kai, he is quite important to us here. And you being important to him makes you important to us." He explained calmly, smirking all the while.

"Don't forget sir, it is such and honor to have someone of her beauty in our presence." Ian taunted, smirking slightly and eyeing her.

"Yes, Ian I agree, she is beautiful." Voltaire agreed, rubbing his chin and leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, your honor," Ginny said not trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice, "I have 2 reason's for you why I am no help to you. Reason 1: Though my family heads the BBA, I know no secrets of the Company. They don't share details with me, and even if they did you'd be the last to know. And secondly, these fugitives you are talking about, they are anyone related in anyway to the BBA, including family members, workers, Executives, even the BBA's beyblading teams. Am I right?" Ginny asked. Even though she knew the answer she thought she'd ask just to see his response. 

"Yes you are." Voltaire said as he leaned back in his chair for a second time and locked his fingers together over his chest. "You're a very smart lady Ginny, you should be working for me." Voltaire said with amusement.

"I don't think so." Ginny said snottily. "Anyway, the last person you would lure here would be Kai. He doesn't care for me. He thinks I'm an annoying spoiled brat with a mouth to big for her own good. And as for what you said Ian, it's not a compliment coming from you, you little midget." Ginny finished, giving Ian a death glare. Ian's teeth ground together as he fought to control himself from Ginny's comment. He hated being called a midget. 

"You're going to pay for that comment you whore!" Ian said pointing his rifle at Ginny angrily.

"Lower your gun Ian. As for your comment Ginny, you will be punished for it, And as for what you said before, I think you know more than you let on. And I'll find out. I have ways of…persuasion." Voltaire said evily. Ian grunted, and lowered his gun. "So what would you like my fair lady? The easy way, or the hard way?" Voltaire said tauntingly. Ginny could tell he was daring her to choose the  hard way. Fine, she would accept his dare.

"I have nothing to tell, so do your worst Voltaire." Ginny said glaring at him.

"Fine!" Voltaire said as he snapped his fingers and 5 men advanced upon Ginny. 

Ginny took a deep breath, _"You can handle this Ginny,"_ she thought as she envisioned the pain to come. Fear tainted her as they advanced closer and closer. 

~`~`~`~`~`@-------@`~`~`~`~`~

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Hope you liked this…I worked hard!  Please be nice and review, I like hearing what people have to say! And I accept good advice! If I don't get any reviews I won't continue the story. 

SugarHigh-SaturnPrincess: You are going to click that little button down there…and type  me a big long review and tell me how much you loved the story! YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT! MuaHHAHA 

Kai: What are you trying to do? 

Jonny: She's obviously trying to tell the nice people who read her crappy story that they have to review.

SH-SP:SO! MY STORY IS CRAPPY NOW, IS IT JONNY!That's not what you said when you were begging to be a main character! If you think its crappy, then I'll just delete you out of the whole story!

Jonny: FINE THEN! GO AHEAD! DELETE ME FROM THE STORY!

~SH-SP opens the half finished next chapter and deletes Jonny and puts Robert in his place in the story.~

Jonny: ROBERT?? DON'T PUT HIM IN MY SPOT!  FINE! Your story is not crappy! Put me back in!

SH-SP: I guess so…if you are truly sorry…are you Jonny?

Jonny: YES! YES! I AM! I WANT TO BE IN THE STORY!

SH-SP: Okay, I'll fix it. 

~SH-SP goes back to the chapter and adds Jonny back in the story.~

Kai: I still don't understand what you were trying to pull Ginny.

SH-SP: It's called Jedi mind tricks, or something like that. Haven't you ever seen How to deal? 

~Kai shakes his head no.~

SH-SP: It's when you tell people what you want them to do and then they do it.

Kai: Oh. …

SH-SP: Till next time you lovely people! (you are going to review..) CiAooO! I told you I babble on and on………….


	2. A Friend Among The Rubble

**A friend among the rubble.**

Welllllll, here I am with chapter 2, finally. My life's been so crazily busy lately I haven't had time to write. This chapter took me many long hours….hours that I should have been studying for my math test…which I almost failed he he he! I suck at math…..anywhooo I wrote this for like ummm, 2 reviews? I hope I get more this time………..anyway on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters, except Ginny…she's mine! Oh, and I'm still waiting on that birthday present people! Only like 2 months and 26 days to go! I think….?I don't really know I think in the first chapter I counted wrong…I told you I sucked at math.   

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

Jonny lead the others quickly and silently thorugh the back alleys then finally into the woods. They quickened their pace as the hideout came into view. It was a large rundown log cabin in the middle of a large forest. There was a small frozen pond on the left and what looked like a small shed that was caved in to the right. 

The cabin itself was large, with two floors. Everyone one of the windows were boarded up and the boards covering the door had been torn off and were now strewn on the snow in front of the cabin. Kai saw many footprints leading in all different directions, with a few leading to the door. It looked as if the others had made many paths to confuse anyone who was unwelcome. Jonny ignored the footprints and boards in the snow and briskly walked up to the door. He knocked 3 times and then someone from the inside slowly slid the door open. 

"Jonny!" Enrique gasped as he quickly stepped aside for the others to come into the cabin. 

"I was so worried!" Mariah cried as she pulled Emily into a tight hug. The rest of the group slowly made their way to the other small group that was huddled by the fireplace, trying to absorb what warmth they could from the small fire that Robert had allowed them to build. The group consisted of  Robert, Kenny, Enrique, Oliver, Emily, and Mariah.

Mariah smiled nad hugged everyone of the new arrivals. As Kai brought up the rear Mariah peeked over his shoulder expecting to see Ginny, but, she didn't. "Where's Ginny!?" Mariah said, her meak smile slowly fading.

"Sh….she…" Kai sputtered.

"She was captured…" Max said trailing off, squeezing Kai's shoulder and leading him in.

"Sh..she can't be!" Mariah exclaimed. "KAI! You were supposed to make sure she got here safe!" Mariah cried, grabbing Kai and shaking him violentley. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE…" Mariah yelled cutting herself off and collapsing to a heap on the floor.

Kai stood in shock, he felt terrible. He didn't know what to say. Luckily Emily stepped in.

Emily kneeled next to Mariah and comforted her. "Mariah, we're all upset about it too." 

"It's not just that.."she sniffed. "It's this whole thing! Why did it have to happen! I'm not blaming Ginny for her loss, I know I couldn't have beaten him, and besides she lost by so little. All of it has just been building up…an..and this just topped it, Kai I'm sorry." Mariah blurted. 

Kai looked from the ground where his gaze was fixed  to see a tear streaked, puffy faced Mariah. "I don't blame you Mariah, it's …..all my fault." Kai said, his voice soft.

"Come on Mariah, Kai, lets go sit by the fire, and get a bit of warmth from it." Emily said quietly. She reached for Kai's shoulder  but he shrugged her hand off. She knew better than to try again to bring him to the fire. They girls walked over to the fireplace and sat down close to it. Kai took a seat at the old, creaky table and rested his head in his hands.

"Kai, may I speak with you?"

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

Ginny found herself hanging limp, chained to the wall, her head resting on her chest. She felt pain, and winced as she felt someone hit her again. She felt blood spilling from a open cut in her arm where a beyblade had struck her earlier, her face felt swollen and bruised. Her whole body felt as if it was going to fall apart.Her hair was stuck, like glue on paper , to the blood that covered one side of her face that had been cut. She tried to clutch what little clothes that were left on her mangled body, but the chains refused to let her move at all

"Have you had enough? If you have then you better tell me all you know!" Ian spat, shooting his betblade at her again, causing another gash on her upper thigh. 

Tala watched silently, he hadn't taken part in this barbarrack torture. He didn't feel he need to, or it might have been that he couldn't do it. Every blow that struck her, he felt it strike himself, like they were connected. He felt every ounce of pain until he couldn't take it anymore. He gazed at her beaten and bruised body. He wanted it to disappear, he didn't want to have to look at it a second longer. What little clothes she had left hung off her body, he felt the need to rush over and cover her up, save her from this torture. But, he couldn't. **Now how would that look Tala? **he thought to himself. He clenched his fists, and ground his teeth together to fight the urge to save her. **Why am I feeling like this?** He asked himself, **I…I don't understand!**

Before Tala could stop himself he had already yelled:

 **"STOP!"**

"Huh?! What do you mean stop?" Ian said quickly.

"I'm having too much fun to stop!" Bryan said, smirking evily, getting ready to launch his beyblade again.

Tala felt a block growing in his throat, what had he just done? "Uhhhh..ummm….what I mean is she would have told us by now if she knew anything. Stop for now we'll finish this tomorrow." Tala said quickly covering up the awkward moment. 

"But…Tala..I wan.." 

"NO SPENCER! That's enough for tonight! We'll finish this tomorrow! Now out!" Tala yelled angrily, pointing to the door sharply.

"Uhhh, okay then." Spencer said quickly. He shot Tala a glare the turned to the door and left with the others.

"Throw her into the dungeons! Quickly!" Tala growled to the guards.

"Yes Sir!" they answered obediently.

Ian watched from the doorway as Tala strode out of the room. Normally Tala would have enjoyed torturing someone, he would have taken part. But not tonight, why?

"Spencer…whats wrong with Tala anyway?" Ian asked as they made their way to their chambers. 

"I dunno, Isn't there always something wrong with him? Maybe he's just not feeling well or something like that. Maybe it's because he came close to losing today. I dunno man, you got me. See you tomorrow." Spencer said as he took a left and strut down the hall to his room in the west wing of the abbey.

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

Kai glanced up to see Oliver standing on the opposite side of the table.

"About?" Kai asked quietly, sitting up straight.

"A lot. I just have a few questions." Oliver asked casually pulling the chair out from the table and taking a seat across from Kai.

"Well I have a few questions too. I'll start." Kai said zipping his coat up and leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Alright, start."

"Where are the others? I mean, this can't be all that is left?" Kai said trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Oh no, it's not. Although a few were captured. Kevin, Gary, Eddie and Steve were captured trying to get the girls to safety. They fought off Voltaires men for as long as they could." Oliver explained.

The sound of his grandfathers name made him shudder, then another question came to Kai's mind: "Well, who do we have left? And if this isn't it, then where are the others?"  

"If you are refering to Tyson, Lee, Rei and Michael, they are currently out on a mission. We sent them to get some necessities from the hotel we were all staying in, and to get some food. I just hope they all come back." Oliver said as Mariah came over with a pot and two tea cups.

"I, uhhh found these in the kitchen, would you like some tea?" Mariah said, her face still puffy from crying. The pot she was holding, was shaking slightly, either from the cold or the shock of what had been happening. 

"Yes please Mariah." Oliver said politely.

"Uhhh, sure." Kai grunted.

Mariah quickly pured them some tea, appoligized for there being no sugar, then quickly left for the two to carry on their conversation.

"I have just one more question Oliver, who knew that this cabin was here, and is it safe?" Kai said, sipping his cup of tea. He felt warmth run through his body as it ran down his throat.

Oliver set down his tea and began, "Mr. Dickinson has a friend here in Russia that owns this cabin and land. He and his family used it for hunting. No one but himself and his wife know that its here." He stopped to take another sip of tea then began again, "And, yes, for the time being it is safe. But we cannot stay here for ever. Now, is it my turn?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Kai said shortly.

"What exactly happened, how was Ginny captured, and who did it?"  Oliver asked quietly. He hoped it wouldn't upset Kai more to talk about it again.

Kai took a sip of his tea and then began his story. "After Ginny lost, she started talking to Tala. Telling him what he was doing was wrong, and that she couldn't belive he couldn't see that it was. I ran over to her and helped her off the floor and grabbed her blade…"Kai said trailing off and reaching into his pocket. 

Oliver waited for the next part of the story, but instead Kai withdrew Ginny's beyblade from his pocket and held it gently in his hand. He stared at it for a minute then snapped back to reality, he thrust the blade back into his pocket, and continued.

"Uhhh, oh yeah, then we ran to the coat room grabbed our coats then made our way slowly to the front doors with the rest of the crowd, but it was blocked. So we decided to find another way, but before we could, he had her. And I couldn't do anything about it. The crowd, they kept pulling me back towards the front entrance. It looked so easy for him, they parted and cleared a path for him, they were terrified. I tried so hard to fight the crowd, to get her back where she was safe but I couldn't. I just couldn't get there fast enough. Before I knew it, she had disppeared and I was forced to find another way. I should have chased after her, saved her, but I didn't."  Kai said, his words slowly fillling with anger. 

"It's okay Kai. It's not your fault." Oliver said reaching over the table and giving Kai's hand a comforting pat. "Now, who's he?"

Kai's fists clenched tightly and he growled under his breath, "Bryan."

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

Ginny watched, almost dreamlike, the people jailed in the long corridor that held the prisoners. She looked into a cell and saw a young girl, no older than 7, clutched in her mothers arms huddled in a corner of the dirty cell. Ginny turned her head quickly, she couldn't look at any of the prisoners. It was her fault they were there. Because she had lost, they were prisoners in this disgusting abbey.

Ginny watched her feet as she shuffled between the two large guards that clutched each of her arms tightly. Her body was painfully sore, and the guards tight grip wasn't helping her wounded arms. Every step she took was filled with pain. 

The two guards stopped at a empty cell,  opened the door and tossed Ginny in, as if she were a rag doll. She landed painfully on her side, but didn't cry out. She knew they would only laugh. The twos guards left quickly. They couldn't stand the smell or dirt of the dungeon. Ginny pulled herself over to the wall and leaned her back and head against it, pulling her legs in close to her body for warmth. She rested her head on her arms and fell asleep.

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

It was hours later that Ginny was woken by a harsh whisper.

"Miss! Miss! Please wake up!"

Ginny groggily opened her eyes. Before her sat a young girl, about her age.

"Ahhhh! Good! You are awake! For a minute I thought you had, well died." She said sheepishly.

Ginny was slightly confused and it must of shown on her face, because the girl spoke yet again.

"I'm sorry miss. My name is Brenda, let me explain why I am here. I have been sent here, by a "friend" to help you and to let you know what will take place tonight." She said quietly.

Ginny sat straighter,in intrest,stretching her stiff legs straight and clearing her throat. "Go on."

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

Ahhhhhh DoNE! Finally! YaYy!!

Jonny: I thought you had half of this chapter finished when you uploaded the first? DID YOU LIE???!!!

SH-SP: NO I DID NOT LIE! I just didn't have time to write! Taking advanced courses in school takes up a lot of free time! 

Kai: PfFFT! Sure they do!

SH-SP: * chin starts to tremble * You….you're turning on me too Kai!? 

Kai: aHhH ummmm, no! I'm not! That was one of those thoughts that was supposed to be kept in my head but came out of my mouth! I'm sorry! * hits himself on the forehead * Good job Kai, now she knows you think  she's lazy…..  **_0_0_**

****

SH-SP: * breaks down completlely * YOU THINK I'M LAZY! AN….AND FAT!!! * runs away and locks herself in the bathroom *

Kai: WhaT?? I didn't say you were fat!

Jonny: You sure got yourself in it this time Kai! Be good  people and review…it'll make Ginny feel better! 

Ohhhhhhh and I just had to vent this….I hate it when people call other people fat! Like today some girl called **ME** fat! HOW RUDE! I hate it when people fight too, so me being the person I am, just sat there (stupidly I might add) and didn't say a word. I should have hit the fat cow! Ahh OooPs! Shouldn't have put that. That's alright….I guess. She won't be seeing this anytime.

I'd like your opinion/suggestions on what I should have done. So next time…..I'll be prepared! 

PS: If you hadn't already made the connection, I tied that in with the convo up there ^! 

ReViEwwwwWWWWWW! ;) WaChAaaAAAA! 


	3. Mystery Man

**Mystery Man ;)**

Welllll ya'll here's the next chapter!!! **: D **It didn't go as I planned, but I think it'll work out better this way! Sorry to everyone who asked me to read their stories. I ended up getting grounded (my dad took my precious computer away from me. I practically cried when he took my harddrive out of my room…it's my baby! It's old, but it's still my baby! )

Sooo to make a long story short, I had a lot of time on my hands, and managed to write 2 new chapters the old fashioned way…by hand. But you're only getting one chapter for now…I'll wait for more reviews to update the next…hehehe! Oh, and it'll be getting harder to write now so it'll be longer before I update after the next chapter. My marks are starting to drop in math (by the way I suck…if I didn't already mention that) and if I don't bring them up…welll…let's just say I won't be writing the rest of this story. And I got a Boyfriend! : D /me hyperventilates….my sister usually scares them away, I don't know why or how she does…she's like only 5 feet and really tiny..yet people are afraid of her….hmmm….well I'm babbling again.It's a habit..you should hear me in class..I don't shut up. Blahhh on with the story..

I don't own beyblade…..I'm sick of writing that. I know!! I'll invite someone else to do it…one we all know and love……………….MAX!!!! 

SH-SP: Taker' away buddy!

Max: er hem…. Ginny doesn't own beyblade or any of it's characters…but she does own herself! There was I professional enough??

SH-SP: You did great! 

Max: **: )**

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

Oliver stared at Kai curiously, watching as his face scrunched with anger. It was at that moment that he realized how special Ginny was to him, though Kai wouldn't admit it. He smiled as he thought of Ginny. If you had a bad day you knew you could count on her to make you feel better. She was always so supportive. Olivers thoughts were disrupted as a knock came to the front door. 

Robert ran to the door opening it slowly until he had eye contact with the person who had knocked. Relief washed over his face as he opened the door wide. It was Tyson, Rei, Lee and Michael, burdened with bags and boxes. 

"That was fairly quick." Enrique stated as he grabbed bags from each of the boys setting them down on the ground.

"Mr Dickinson had someone waiting for us on the main road, so it didn't take that long to get the stuff, but carrying it here was difficult." Rei said as he rubbed his shoulder where a bag had been previously. 

Tyson dropped his last bag then turned to see Kai sitting at the table. "Hey Hey buddy! You're not looking like your normal grumpy self? What's up?" Tyson said smacking Kai on the back.

"In case you hadn't noticed Tyson, we're missing a person." Emily snapped. Things were starting to get to her as well.

"Whaa?? You  mean Eddie, Kevin, Gary and Steve right?" Tyson said scratching his head, looking around blankly. "I know they're not here…..who are we missing??"

"I'll give you 3 hints, blonde, female, happy." Jonny said irritably.

"GINNY! Where is she!" Michael gasped.

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

"Go on." Ginny said, wincing as she stretched her legs.

"Well, you see. I was sent her to let you know that, someone is coming to help you escape. It won't be the person you'd expect. And you may not like it, but you'll have to play along. I'll need you to play sick. I'll tell the guards that you seem to be falling ill, and that they are to check on you every hour." Brenda said quickly, Her thin brown hair falling in her face.

Ginny snorted. "Oww!" she cried. **Great!** **I can't even laugh**, she thought. "That won't be hard seeing as I fell like I'm dying anyway. What time is this person coming, and who is it?"

"I can't say who it is, but this person will be coming late tonight, when most are asleep to avoid detection. I must leave now. Be ready for tonight." Brenda said as she briskly stood, and walked out of the cell, locking the bared door behind her. 

**Who could this be?** Ginny thought….someone she wouldn't expect and and that she may not like? That narrows it down to about 500 people in the abbey and who knows how many outside of the abbey. Ginny pulled her legs back up to her chest and fell asleep, wondering who the mystery person could be.

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

"Well, you see. The thing is.. " Kenny said slowly, beating around the bush. 

"Spit it out Kenny!" Tyson yelled, violently shaking the Chief.

Kai grabbed the back of Tysons coat and pulled him away from Kenny. "Ginny was captured on the way out of the stadium."

"You're joking right?" Lee said as he crossed his arms across his chest, rubbing his forearms for warmth.

"Not at all." Kai said blankly. 

"But…how? I mean if she was with you…how come you're still here?" Michael asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Ask someone else." Kai said coldly, standing up and walking over to the fire and sitting in front of it, his back to everyone. 

"Well, we deserve to be clued in Kai!" Tyson yelled. 

Kai sat still with no reaction.

Tyson growled "Sometimes, I swear his parents raised him in the jungle. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"  Tyson screamed.

"OKAY! Calm down!" Oliver said, his eyebrow twitching. "Sometimes I wonder if you were raised by babo…." 

Enrique slapped his hand down over Olivers mouth, " Don't start a fight Oli." Enrique warned under his breath.

"I'll explain." Oliver said as Enrique took a seat next to him.

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

Ginny got barely any sleep at all. She was poked and prodded until she woke every hour by the guards. They made sure that they poked her in a bruised spot everytime. Ginny had no idea what time it was but she finally heard voices conversing down the hall. It was a murmur so she couldn't understand it, **Better "pretend" I'm dying again** Ginny thought.

She listened to the footsteps and finally realized she only heard one pair of feet instead of the regular two. And they weren't as heavy either. Ginny peeked open her eye to watch for this new person. The dim light in the hall was shining in her eyes,making her vison slightly impaired. To her surprise they stopped in front of her cell and opened the door.The guards had never done that before. 

Ginny sat up and instantly knew who it was. 

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

It was later that night and Kai was still in the same spot as he was when Oliver had told his version of the story, Enrique added a few things in for effect that made Kai snort, but he stayed silent. Talking was not one of his favorite things to do, and he had already done more than he liked for the day. 

**It must be really late** Kai thought as he looked at the clock on the wall. **Piece of shit** he thought again. It didn't even work. Even after Kenny had messed around with it trying to get it to tick. 

Everyone else at this time were either sleeping or pretending to sleep because there was no sound in the cabin except for Tyson's snoring and the crackle of the fire. Without thinking Kai stood up and walked silently to the door. Before he got there Jonny appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"Move." Kai hissed quietly.

"I know what you're going to do. I'm not going to stop you, but I'm just going to let you know that, if you go and if you get caught don't count on any of us bailing you. Because we might not be able to do anything to help." He said without expression, then moved aside.

Kai brushed his shoulder hard then swung open the door and started out into the cold night.

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

"Tala?!" Ginny asked in shock.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. "Be quiet or my plan won't work!" 

Tala said, checking over his shoulder into the hall to see if anyone had heard her. When he was satisfied he turned back to Ginny and walked into the cell.

"We have to be quick. Here's my plan. You're going to pretend you're dead. And by the looks of you it's not going to be that hard for you to pretend…."Tala said trailing off, and looking her up and down. Ginny shot him a glare then he continued. "I'm going to carry you out. All you have to do is hang limp and not move." 

"That easy is it?" Ginny snorted again. She mouthed a silent oww and held her chest where it hurt. 

"Yes, now come on." Tala said with his arms out and ready.

It was hard to believe that not long before he had watched her be brutally beaten. And not long before that, it had been him who had beaten her in battle, and put this pain upon herself and many others.She couldn't blame him. That was how he was raised. It was partially her fault as well for losing. 

Ginny sighed. In his arms was the last place she wanted to be, but if she was going to get out of this rotten place then she'd cooperate with anyone. She wasn't sure she fully trusted him, but she painfully swung her legs up into his right arm then he grabbed her back and swung her into his arms. 

Tala looked down into her eyes. Ginny stared for a nanosecond then broke the gaze. Her cheeks felt flushed. **Why is he doing this to me?** Ginny thought, she actually didn't mind being in his arms at all. She felt….safe…if that was at all possible.

"Hang limp now." Tala said in a hushed whisper.

Ginny loosened all her muscles so she was dead weight in his arms. She felt his muscles strain as he adjusted to the weight in his arms. She smiled slightly, **good, let the bastard suffer** she thought evily as she smirked, then wiped all expression off her face.

Tala carried her out of the cell and down the hall towards the entrance to the dungeons. As they passed one of the cells Ginny heard some people stir.

"What happened to Ginny!" Someone said in a loud voice.

"Shut up! Don't be so loud!" Tala hissed.

"Well what happened to her!" They said in a quiet worried tone.

"Nothing I'm fine." Ginny whispered.

Ginny opened her eyes to see Eddie, Steve, Gary and Kevin all clutching the bars. They looked as bad as she did. Or so she thought. She hadn't had time to look at herself yet.

Eddie snorted as she said this. "I really don't think you are." He looked from the gashes in her arms and legs, to the bleeding cut on her temple, then to the many bruises all over her body.

"BE quiet all of you!" Tala scolded. 

"Tala, I can't just leave them here. Is there any possible way we could get them out too?" Ginny said quietly.

Tala was silent for a minute then he spoke quickly. "There is no way I could. I can't carry all of you." Tala said, looking Gary over. Ginny felt him shudder slightly, and she had to hold her laugh in, it wasn't a laughing matter, and besides, she was in too much pain to laugh.

"And there are other plans I had that I can't do with more people. I'm sorry Ginny, but no, there is no possible way." Tala said with sympathy.

"Ginny, don't worry about us, we're tough! We can hang in here until you guys can come get us." Steve said flexing, making Ginny smile. 

"Ginny, here, take my blade. I managed to hide him from the guards. He'll be of more use to you guys." Kevin said as he passed his beat up beyblade through the bars.

Tala grabbed it and pocketed it. "We have to go now. You'll get this later." 

Ginny fell silent again and went limp. Tala walked briskly towards the guards. They turned the corner and Tala stopped.

"Whoa! Whoa! Where you going with her?" One of them asked suspiciously. 

"She's dead. I'm taking her up to the top level so they can dispose of her body, seeing as you two goons can't do your job!" Tala snarled. 

"She's dead? But an hour ago…"

"Well she's dead! She must have died after you checked her. Now if you'll excuse me.." Tala said as he started to walk again.

"Wait! Wait! Let me check her pulse." 

Ginny's stomach dropped, and she turned cold.

"Can't you see she's dead. Feel her skin, she's as cold as ice. And as for her pulse, I already checked it. She has none, she's dead. Excuse me while I do my job! Now concentrate on your own! Don't let anymore of these prisoners die, or Voltaire will have your heads!" Tala snapped, brushing past the two guards and down the hall.

"If we're lucky, we won't run into anyone on our way out. Most people should be sleeping." Tala whispered.

"Okay." Ginny said.

"Did I say you could talk! Your job isn't done yet! Now be dead!" Tala snapped.

Ginny growled under her breath but obediently fell silent.

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

A few minutes later Tala stopped and he knocked on a door. Ginny was dying to open her eyes but decided it wasn't a good idea. The door opened and it creaked loudly. She felt Tala's muscles contract then become loose again once the creaking stopped. He walked quickly, and before Ginny knew it, he had thrown her onto something soft. She stayed silent. She didn't know who else could be there. 

"You can move now. It's safe." A soft voice said.

Ginny's eyes shot open and there was Brenda, on the edge of the bed. Ginny sat up and saw Tala rushing around quickly. He was looking for something, but Ginny couldn't figure what it was. 

"Tala, what are you looking for, and umm, why haven't we left yet?" Ginny asked, then immediately regretting the question.

"Never mind!" Tala snapped. **He seems to be really uptight for a young person, **Ginny thought, **but then again, maybe he was always like that**.

"Just be patient." Brenda said, patting her hand gently.

Tala rushed around then threw open his closet doors. He rummaged around until he found 2 dark pieces of material. Or at least that's what Ginny saw. 

He chucked one piece of the material to Ginny. Ginny held it up in front of her eyes and saw that it was a cloak, like all of the people at the abbey wore. "And, what is this for?" Ginny asked, with one eybrow raised.

"It's cold out you know, and we're in Russia in case you hadn't noticed." Tala shot coldly.

"Well sorry!" Ginny shot back. She pulled the heavy cloak on over her ripped clothes. She stood up, letting the cloak fall. It reached the floor, with a lot of extra material. 

"Let's go." Tala said quietly, as he threw his hood up. 

Ginny pulled her hood up, waved to Brenda then followed Tala. He lead her through the abbey. Ginny couldn't keep track of  how many turns they had taken, or how many flights of stairs they had gone up. Just as Ginny felt she couldn't take the pain anymore, she was lead into a room she had been in before. It was when they had first met Boris, when Tyson had battled Alexander. Tala quickened his pace, making Ginny have to jog painfully to keep up with his stride. 

"Slow down!" Ginny cried. Tears were streaming donw her face. Her ribs hurt so badly, she could barely breath. Her legs ached, and she could feel something trickling down her leg. Blood, from the cuts on her thighs she guessed,  they were throbbing. Her head pounded and she felt like she were going to faint. She wobbled violently. Tala turned and pulled her to her feet. 

"It's not far now. Then I can carry you." Tala said reassuringly.

Ginny held her head, and nodded slightly. Then she began to walk slowly as Tala held her shoulders.

 The rest of the escape was a blurr. She could barely see anymore. She knew when they were outside though, as soon as they walked outside the coldness threatened to freeze her completely. They walked stealthly, along the outside wall until they came to the entrance to the abbey. They moved quickly out the gate, then into the surrounding woods. 

Ginny immediately collapsed. 

Tala reached to pull Ginny up, but before he had her hand, someone had tackled him to the ground.

~`~`~`~`~`@--------@`~`~`~`~`~

Done done done!!!YayYYy! 

Ian: Why does Max get a bigger part?? I've had the smallest part yet! I should have had the disclaimer job!

Mr D: Well I haven't had one part in this whole story..yet I am mentioned a few times…what happened to me?

Ian: You died. Now shut up old man!

Mr D: I beg your pardon! Do not speak to your elders like that! 

Ian: I can speak to you however I want!

SH-SP: Uhhhhh…a little help here boys….

Kai: how about…no. 

Jonny: uhhh I'm busy.

SH-SP: ~looks over in the living room~You're painting Kai's toenails for heaven's sake! Give me some help!

Scuffle sounds heard in background…

Kai: I can't my toes will smear!

SH-SP: FINE! I'll do it myself.

~SH-SP whips out a frying pan.~

SH-SP: Hey! Ian!

Ian: Grrr! WHAT!

**~SMACK**!!~

SH-SP wipes hair from face: God I hate him. I hit him extra hard for you too Shadow!

Mr D: 0_0 uhhh, do you think you could put that frying pan away. You're making me nervous.

SH-SP: Who says I was done with it…~evil grin~ 

SH-SP sneaks over behind Kai's chair…

Kai: Do you think pinks really my color? I was thinking more of a maroon color myself.

Jonny: No pink's really you're color. What about for me? I was thinki….GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!

Kai: Uhhhh, my toes aren't painted~covers feet with pillow~ 

Mr D: Now I was actually thinking of a purple color for you Jonny.~sits down next to Jonny and picks out a purple nail polish~

Jonny: I was thinking that too, it contrasts with my hair, what do you think Kai?

Kai: Purple's good. I prefer pink myself but, purples your color.

SH-SP: Huh??? Now this is disturbing. Til next time!

Max: Ginny doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's characters! : )

SH-SP: Uhh a little early there buddy.

Max: I can't help it! I like doing it!

Ian comes to: Man my head…it feels like I was hit with a frying pan…

Max steals Ginny's frying pan: That's because you were! ~hits Ian again, knocking him out good~  WOW! 

SH-SP: Okay, can I have my frying pan back. 

Max: NO! IT'S MINE!!! ALL MINE!~runs around laughing hysterically, hitting random Beyblade characters.~

SH-SP: Not good…Ciao people. I got a kid on a sugar high with a frying pan. Review please!! : )


	4. They Came A Knocking

It has been an extremely long time since I updated. I'm veryyyyyyy sorry. Very sorry. I got sick, then I had exams, then my computer broke, and then it broke again, and then I started my new classes and had tons of homework. Yep, so there's my excuse. Anyway …on with the story:

DISCLAIMER (Aka-Max): Ginny does NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters! Only herself! And she doesn't own Candyland either!

SH-SP: Where did the Candyland come from? MAX! DON'T EAT THE BOARD GAME! IT ONLY SAYS CANDY! IT DOESN'T MEAN IT IS!

They Came A Knocking 

  Kai had trudged through the woods to the Biovolt headquarters all night. Dawn was beginning to break and he hurried his pace. He came to a halt when he saw two cloaked figures approaching. One collapsed in a heap and Kai caught a glimpse of blonde hair. It was Ginny; it had to be. The second ran to Ginny and reached to pull her up. He caught a glimpse of blood red hair and launched himself at Tala. For he knew it was he the moment he saw his hair, not many had that shade of red hair. Tala turned his face towards the on-comer, Kai. Before he knew it he was tackled to the ground and Kai was beating at his face. Tala reached up to stop his blows. Kai was seething with anger and threw every punch as hard as he could. Tala finally got hold of Kai's wrists and stopped the punches. Tala rolled and soon it was he who was going to throw the punches.

Ginny woke from her fainting spell to see two figures fighting. The one on top looked very familiar. It was a minute later when the hooded figure had rolled and was getting ready to hit that she realized it was actually Kai, and it was Tala who was getting ready to hit him. She ran up behind Tala and grabbed his raised arm and pulled him back. He landed on top of Ginny causing her to cry out in pain. Kai jumped up and ran to her side pushing Tala off. He sat her up and gave Tala an accusing, hateful glare. Ginny watched as Tala held his nose; it was bleeding. He also had a cut on his lip that was dripping blood. 

"Let's go. We have to get you back to the hideout." He said picking her up in his arms, he turned his back to Tala. 

"I want to go with you."

"You are not welcome where we are going. Go back to Biovolt." Kai snapped coldly, turning his back to him once more.

"I have left Biovolt. I have seen the error in my ways."

Kai tensed up. Tala could _not _return with them to the cabin. He was a traitor! He would betray them! "No." Kai said in a final tone, beginning to trudge over the hard crusted snow.

"Kai,"Ginny said softly, "Please give him a chance. He saved my life. I would be dead if he had not risked his life to break me free." Ginny said pleadingly looking into his eyes.

Kai stared at Ginny. She was bruised badly and cut deeply no doubt. He could not say no. Not after she had looked at him…that…way. "Fine." Kai said sharply turning to Tala. "But if anything goes wrong, or we are found, the blame will be upon yourself."

Tala nodded and followed behind Kai. Not a word was spoken and soon Ginny fell asleep, finally feeling secure.

* * *

Mariah woke early the next morning. She had had little sleep. She felt more tired now then she did when she had gone to sleep. She slid from under the thin covers that were on the twin bed that she and Rei had shared. He had kept her warm all night, but now, out of his arms she felt the chill of the large cabin. Rei did not stir, and she did not bother to wake him. He needed the sleep. They all did. She decided to go and make herself a small breakfast. She slipped out of the small room that had contained 2 twin beds and a double. Emily and Max were sound asleep on the twin, and Oliver and Enrique on the double, back to back. The cabin did not contain enough beds for them all so they had had to double up. Mariah and Emily hadn't minded, but she was sure the other boys had. She could hear Tyson's snoring from down the hall. She pitied Kenny who had had to bunk with him. And the other 4 in his room; Jonny, Robert, Lee and Michael. They had probably gotten no sleep at all. She entered the kitchen to find Jonny awake sipping on some coffee with Lee. 

"Good morning." Lee said quietly. " Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Mariah said quietly taking a seat as he poured her a cup. She added sugar and a bit of milk before she spoke.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked. 

"Not with Tyson snoring, and everything else on my mind." Jonny said without looking up from his cup. "Kai went out for Ginny last night."

Lee looked at him in surprise. "He'll be caught! That's what they were hoping he would do! So they could get him too!" Lee said angrily, spilling coffee on his pants.

Mariah muttered something along the lines of 'stupid idiot', then a knock came upon the door. Mariah looked up.

Jonny strode to the door with Lee and Mariah at his heels. He cracked open the door, and a slight smirk appeared upon his face. "I thought you'd be dead!" 

He opened the door wide and Kai walked in, with Ginny in his arms, and Tala…behind him? Mariah's mouth was wide open with shock.

"What is _he _doing here!" Jonny said with a sneer, his fists clenched. 

"He saved my life." Ginny said quietly. She had woken upon hearing Jonny's voice.

"HIM!?" Lee said with utter disgust. 

"Don't wake the others," Mariah said trying to quiet them, "They need their sleep." Mariah said turning to look at Ginny. She was blood covered all over with dark bruises underneath. Mariah held back the tears. Ginny didn't need her falling apart on her. She needed all the support she could get. "Maybe we should get Ginny fixed up and stay quiet until the others wake up to discuss anything. Meanwhile you four, get some breakfast and be quiet." Mariah said pointing to them. She reached for Ginny and Kai growled at her.

"I'll take her up. Then you can clean her up from there."

"Tala needs to get his face cleaned up too." Ginny said, she could feel Kai tense at the sound of his name.

"Fine" Mariah said leading the way to the bathroom. The water ran hot for a short time so she turned it on full blast, then added some cool water. She handed Tala a cloth and he washed his bloodied face then left without a word. Kai left only when Mariah had shooed him out so Ginny could undress.

Mariah tried not to stare at Ginny's battered body but she could not help it, "oh, Ginny.."

"Pretty bad huh?" Ginny said with a weak smile as she climbed in the tub. 

"It'll heal." Mariah said quickly, then grabbed some shampoo to wash Ginny's hair. It was two washes later that the bloodstains were weak enough not to be fully noticed. Ginny had been working on washing her bloodied body, wincing at the little pressure she was applying. By the time they had finished the water was a light shade of red, but she   had rid herself of the dry blood. Mariah scurried out to find Ginny's bag among the others, while Ginny dried herself. She pulled on her undergarments before Mariah started to wrap her wounds in bandages. A bandage wouldn't work for her head so she found some salve that would block the blood flow and help heal it. There was nothing they could do about the bruises. She pulled on a pair of her comfy black, fleece pants that she usually wore on long trips. She felt they'd be her best friend for a while. Loose enough to not push at the bruises or cuts, and then she pulled on her warm, red hoodie. Mariah towel dried her hair. The cabin was too damp, and they couldn't risk her getting sick. It was mostly dry when they made their way slowly to the kitchen. Ginny's stomach growled as she smelt the foods being cooked. It had been so long since she had eaten. They entered the kitchen to find Oliver busy at the stove cooking some omelets and ham. He turned to her and smiled weakly. He was obviously observing her condition. He took quick steps over and hugged her gently. She had always liked Oliver. 

"I'm glad you are back." He whispered then returned to his cooking. "Omelet?" he asked.

"Yes. Please." Ginny said taking a seat. Lee, Kai and Jonny were still eyeing Tala with venom from across the table. Tala sat quietly sipping his coffee. This was awkward. The silence was disturbing. Oliver brought Ginny a plate with a cheese and ham omelet. She ate it slowly in the silence.  Mariah passed her some apple juice and Ginny downed it. She hadn't  realized she was _this _hungry. 

"Would you like something to eat Tala?" Ginny asked.

Tala looked shocked. He looked up at her. "Well, no, not really."

"Oli, could you please make Tala something." Ginny asked. She could tell by his look that he had rather not, but Oliver was polite and nodded and began to make some scrambled eggs.

"You didn't have to." Tala said in a low voice with a slight scowl. Ginny smirked. "You must be hungry Tala. That walk was long."

Tala couldn't even look at her. She looked like she was in so much pain. And it was his fault. He had been so stupid to beat her at the tournament. If he had known, it would come to this…he would have lost on purpose. Oliver placed the plate in front of him, and he began to eat slowly. The eggs were good. That kid, Oliver? Was a good cook.

* * *

Soon everyone had gathered in the kitchen, and after some tense moments Ginny had gotten everyone to be quiet. They all glared at Tala, who was trying not to meet anyone's eye.

"Would you like to explain why _he _is _here_?" Robert asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Tala has left Biovolt and joined our team." Ginny said looking from one face to the other. They all looked disbelieving.

"How do we know _he_ isn't lying? This could be just some trick of Biovolts!" Michael said hitting his fist off the table.

"He _can't_ be trusted!" Lee said over the others.

"How could you even bring him back_ here_! It's _his_ fault in the first place that _we're here_!" Tyson yelled, one of his fits was braking loose.

"I can't believe you'd even consider _trusting him_!" Jonny screamed, his face almost as red as his hair. They were yelling at Ginny, who had her head hung. 

"Don't you trust my judgment?" Ginny burst out, before someone else could have his or her say. "Tala saved my life! If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have even survived the night! Can't you just give Tala a chance?" Ginny said angrily looking from one face to the other. She had tears in her eyes. When no one spoke she whipped around painfully, and left the room.

They were all silent. Ginny had never, ever exploded like that, except at Tyson, but who didn't flip out at him? Tala and Kai both stood to go after her. They eyed each other and Tala made the first move to follow her. Kai watched his back as he left the room then sat down.

"Did he really save her life?" Rei asked looking to Kai.

Kai glared at his clenched fists. "Yes."

"Ginny is right you know." Mariah said quietly.

Emily nodded, "We should trust Ginny even if we don't trust him."

"Well, I think he at least deserves a chance." Oliver said sensibly.

"He'll have to be watched though, until we are positive he can be trusted." Kenny looked to Kai for his answer, although it wasn't just his decision alone.

How could she even think that he could be loyal to them! She was so foolish! Kai thought angrily, unaware of the eyes all watching and waiting for him.

* * *

Tala exited the kitchen and looked around the downstairs. She wasn't anywhere there. He walked slowly up the stairs and turned down the hall. There was a cot on the stair landing and Ginny was sitting there her head resting against the boarded window. She looked up to see who it was, her face puffy from tears.

Tala eyed her slowly, then walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He wasn't used to dealing with human emotions, especially a girls. There were no girls in the abbey and they were not allowed to interact with any outside of the abbey. "Why do you trust me so much? You have every right not to."

Ginny peered up into his turquoise eyes. "Why shouldn't I. You saved my life."

"But it is also my fault you are injured." He paused to glance at the gash on her temple. "If I had of lost like I should of, we would not be in this mess." 

Ginny shook her head. "You don't know that. Voltaire could have done this even if you had lost. What do you mean lost like you should of? You beat me fair and square." 

"I was reckless. I should have seen what was to come if I had won." He paused briefly then started again " They'll know I'm gone by now. And know something is up. Especially when they find out you are 'dead'."

Ginny laughed shortly and then gripped her ribs, "Oh, that hurts." 

Mariah peered up the stairs. "We are deciding our sleeping arrangements if you'd like to join us. It's really cramped and we have to stay here until we receive news from Mr. Dickinson of what to do next." 

Tala stood and waited for Ginny then they made their way to the kitchen, very aware of the silence as they entered and took a spot on the windowsill. 

"So, we have to figure the sleeping arrangements out so we can get settled until we know what we are supposed to do. So where do we start?" Emily asked looking around.

"I'll sleep on the cot." Tala said crossing his arms over his chest. They all sighed with relief, none of them wanted to get stuck with him in their bed.

"Me, Mariah and Ginny could share one of the double beds." Emily offered after a nod from both girls.

"No one else will sleep with Tyson so I guess me and Kenny will take the other double bed." Max said with a shrug. Tyson was the worst to share sleeping space with. He always kicked and punched in his sleep. Not to mention the snoring and sleep talk. 

"Just put the rest up for the taking and we'll go two to a single bed." Michael suggested. 

"It would be easier that way then discussing it."

"Alright then." Robert said as he left the kitchen. The others soon followed. Ginny, Mariah and Emily claimed the double bed that was in the room nearest the stairs. It would be warmer there. They dragged their bags in and began to sort their clothes into the dresser they would share. Enrique and Jonny claimed one of the single beds, and Kai and Robert claimed the other. 

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to do now, just wait?" Mariah asked after they had sorted their clothes.

"I guess we have to wait until it's safe to move. Kai said we're waiting for a notice from the BBA for when to make our move." Emily answered quietly. 

"I think we're supposed to be splitting into groups so that if we're caught, they don't have all of us. I heard Robert and Kai talking about it." Enrique said leaning against the old headboard, it creaked slightly.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Someone said from the doorway.

They turned and saw Tala leaning in the frame. Enrique frowned upon seeing him. "Come to what?" 

Ginny motioned for him to come sit down. He came and sat on the bed next to theirs. "When I heard of Voltaire's plan, I thought he was insane. But it didn't seem like it would come to violence. Not to the measure that is happening at the Abbey. He made it seem like he'd just slip into power, with no one to stop him after the BBA was conquered. But it didn't go as planned. You were all supposed to be captured after the battle, so that there would be no resistance."

"But it didn't happen." Emily stated. "We slipped away."

Enrique snorted. " Slipped away? We barely made it out." 

"Not all of us are here." Mariah said shyly. She was obviously hurt by the loss of her teammates.

"Mariah." Tala said in the kindest voice they had yet heard him speak. "Here is Kevin's beyblade." He said extracting it from his pocket and handing it to the pink haired girl. She took it gently, eyeing him carefully. "You saw them?" She asked accusingly.

"When we were escaping." Tala said shortly.

"We couldn't help them Mariah, we barely made it out ourselves, we had to slip by guards, we couldn't have gotten by with 4 other people. We wanted to help them. Believe us." Ginny said taking the girls hand in comfort.

"Were Eddie and Steve there?" Emily asked quickly, tears in her eyes. 

Ginny nodded. "We saw them before we left. The boys are strong. They'll make it." 

There was silence for a few minutes before Mariah spoke up. "Maybe we should go start getting some supper ready for everyone. We've got quite a crowd to cook for." 

"Aren't you glad we have Oliver." Enrique said with a grin, taking Ginny's hand to help her stand.

"Are we ever." Emily stated.

* * *

Kai scowled into the kitchen. How could she choose to spend time with _Him_, of all people. He watched as the two chopped the vegetables for the spaghetti Oliver was making.

"What's the matter Kai?" Rei asked, his hand on Kai's shoulder. 

"Nothing."

"Don't beat yourself up for letting him come here. He did save Ginny. And if you choose to believe it or not, you wouldn't have gotten far into that abbey without being seen. Ginny trusts him, maybe you should too." Rei said leaving Kai to think as he went to help Mariah grate cheese. 

* * *

Over the next two weeks they developed a schedule. In the morning the boys would chop or gather wood. Oliver and the girls would make breakfast, and whoever didn't chop or gather wood did dishes. Usually Tyson, Enrique and Michael. They all complained loudly while doing it too. It was the same at lunchtime and dinner. Two days after they had been there, Max had uncovered 2 decks of cards. During the evening it was now a ritual to play cards, usually Bullshit, which needed the two decks for the amount of people playing. 

"BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!" Tyson screamed pounding the table.

Oliver smiled weakly. "Pick the cards up Tyson."  

Tyson growled under his breath. 

"If you weren't so quick to yell bullshit you wouldn't have a whole deck in your hands." Tala said with a smirk. Most had begun to accept his presence, though some didn't. And a few had begun to trust him. Kai not being one of them. He always sat out the card games, working on his blade or practicing. He had given Ginny back her blade, and Tala had released the bitbeasts in his blade, as well as the bitbeasts in the Black Dranzer. Emily, Michael, Ginny, Mariah and Lee had happily welcomed their bitbeasts back. The Black Dranzer still contained Steve and Eddie's bitbeasts. Sometimes Kai offered to do the dishes, just so he wouldn't be asked to join in.

Ginny sighed. Something was wrong with Kai. He completely ignored her, when he wasn't yelling at her angrily for letting Tala to become close to her. She missed his company, though it wasn't much when he was there. It was just comforting to know he was watching over her.

"What's wrong?" Someone whispered in her ear. Ginny jumped and turned her head. It was Tala. 

"Just Kai, he's being weird. Bullshit Jonny." She said half-heartedly. It was always fun to get Jonny. He couldn't lie and he'd have a conniption if he was caught.

"For god sakes Ginny!" Jonny said adding to his hand, which was, almost as big as Tyson's. Almost.

"He just doesn't trust me yet. Give him time." He whispered calling bullshit on Mariah and having to pick up the cards in the middle. 

* * *

3 games of bullshit later, Mariah, Ginny and Emily crawled into their bed; cuddling together for warmth. Enrique offered every night to keep them warm. They always threw their pillows at him, then made Jonny pick them up for them, which made him growl. Tonight was not the same.

"Get going Enrique!" Mariah said chucking her pillow at him. Enrique ducked quickly with all the practice he had had.

"It would be a lot warmer." He said trying to convince them, "4 bodies are warmer than 3. Then I wouldn't have to sleep near Jonny." 

Jonny, right on cue, picked up the pillows and handed them back to the girls. About 20 minutes later after all had calmed down and were drifting off to sleep, there was a huge bang coming from downstairs. Biovolt had found them!

SH-SP: This chappie is long enough! No need to extend it! R&R! : )

WHACK!

Max *Candyland pieces hanging out of his mouth, frying pan in hand* I thought you said it was candy! (To Ginny, unconscious on the floor.)

Max: *shrugs* Meh. *continues eating the Candyland board pieces*


	5. Promise you won't tell?

  Well, here's the next chapter, after a few months of not updating. But you know what? I got rid of my writer's block when someone reviewed…twice. Yes, twice, I nearly had a heart attack. Well there was that person who reviewed four or five times, but it was the same review. So I'm not sure if that counts or not.

  So I'd like to send my thanks to Kerei Kitsune, or Kit, as she likes to be called for ridding me of my writer block!

Thanks a lot!

   Hugs ****

**Ginnifred: **Take'er away Max.****

**Max: **Ahem, Ginnifred does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, she only owns herself!

**WARNING:  **There isdeath included in this chapter, so if you think you can't handle it, don't read it.

Merci.          

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**2 Weeks Previous:**

"Where the hell is Tala!" Ian growled at his companions, prowling back and forth across the heavy, oak paneled double doors.

"Perhaps," Bryan sneered,  "He is bedding that brown haired wench of his this morning." He suggested, though the vein near his temple was throbbing with irritation.

"He might have over-slept." Spencer added, though he knew Tala never did. Both Ian and Bryan grunted in disagreement as someone rapped on the door. Rather a nervous knock, it sounded to Spencer.

"Calm yourselves boys, Tala would not miss this _particular_ meeting." Voltaire said calmly placing his hands firmly on the arms of the chair.

"He wouldn't dare." Boris added with a sneer. "Come in."

The man in the doorway bowed quickly before retrieving his helmet that he had forgotten to remove and had clattered to the floor. "Sirs…"

"Yes, get on with it!" Voltaire snapped.

"Yes, sir. Well, it is not good news I'm afraid, unless you knew?" he hoped his wasn't telling them old news, for he would be decapitated.

"Knew what?" Ian spat. "Get on with it! Unless you want your head rolling around the ground, detached from your worthless body!"

"Well…" the man began slowly, " It's just very early this morning, well rather it was late last nigh…"

"We don't care what time it was!" Bryan hissed at the man twice his age, making him quiver with fear, much to his satisfaction.

The man gulped. "Well, it was Tala, sirs. He went to check on the girl that, err, Avalon girl. Never saw him do that before, not even with the prettiest of girls. Bob and I thought he was up to something, but why say anything to Tala? Especially Tala, he'd have shot us on the spot. But when he came traipsing down that grungy hall with the girl in his arms, well Bob said to me he did, he said_ 'We've gots to say something to him Creon.' _ So we asked him to stop, said we'd take the dead girl to the pit, but he snapped at us telling us to keep our traps shut and to mind our own business." Creon stopped, and looked at the three most powerful teenagers in the world, they were half his age yet he cowered in front of them. He looked to Voltaire then Boris, both deep in thought. Their silence was nerve wracking.

"Tala took Avalon? Said she was dead did he? And he's not here now…" Voltaire trailed off scratching his chin. The pieces finally fell into place for Boris and the rest. Bryan snapped, punching the wall creating a massive hole. He threw an antique vase across the room, narrowly missing Spencer's head. Spencer was quiet. _Tala, betray them? Never!_

"He left us for that dirty little whore! She's scum! I always knew he had a thing for her! He has this weakness for girls! Especially pretty…what am I saying? That little whore!" Ian pounded the wall, but not with the same effect as Bryan's wall pounding, though he tried. So instead he kicked the wall in.

Voltaire shook with rage, the coffee cup he held quivered, slopping the dark liquid everywhere. Tala had been a major part of his plan, how could he just up and leave? Boris was merely smirking, sipping his own coffee calmly.

"Err, may I go, sirs?" Creon asked, his voice shaking in fear they would turn on him.

Ian and Bryan were still fuming throwing random objects around the room. Spencer nodded to the man in the doorway and he fled with relief. _'Tala would never leave them; this was part of his plan! That was it! But why hadn't he told them?'_

"What are you smirking at Boris?" Ian seethed, "I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" Ian snapped retrieving his rifle from his belt with much practiced ease.

"Now, now Ian." Voltaire said before a rifle was pointed inches from his face.

"Be quiet old man." Bryan said, releasing the safety on his rifle.

"Now see here Bryan!" Voltaire said, trying to reason with the young man.

"No! You listen to us! We're not taking orders from you, or you," Bryan paused looking to Boris, "Anymore." He finished. And before either of the men could reply or defend themselves, the sound of two simultaneous rifles went of with an ear-splitting bang. Spencer watched as red oozed from the gaping hole on the side of Boris' head, and Voltaire's head lolled to the side exposing the back of his head where his skull should have been, the rifle had blown the back of his head clean off and it lay in a bloodied mess on the floor, and dripping from the wall it had splattered on.

All three young men were breathing hard, unable to do anything else.  Bryan calmed himself enough to speak. "Let's go pay a visit to his little sex slave. She should know at least a bit about his whereabouts."

Ian was still seething, but the suggestion of seeing pain on another's face, he could not give up that chance! A sadistic smile played on his face. "Let's."

Ginny's heart stopped as the pounding sounded on the door. She had been on the brink of sleep when it had startled her. Beside her Mariah and Emily shot awake, sitting up next to her.

"What was that?" Mariah whispered, a look of sheer terror on her face.

"I…" was all Emily managed before her voice left her.

Next to them Enrique and Jonny woke, smacking heads as they rushed to get out of bed. There was another loud bang on the door and Robert and Kai shot out of the room. There was grumbling down the hall as Tyson was being prodded awake and more sounds of feet hitting the floor. The three girls looked at each other then scrambled out of bed. Everyone had appeared in the hall fully alert, fear on their faces. Rei hugged Mariah for reassurance and Max took Emily's hand. Ginny stood alone for a moment before Tala stepped over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist hugging her to his bare chest.

"It couldn't be Biovolt, we were so careful…" Michael said before Kai silenced him with a glare, another glare was issued for Tala before he turned to Jonny.

"Jonny, I'm trusting you and Enrique to get the girls and Kenny out of here. Kenny knows too much and you wouldn't be much use to us with your bitbeast in your laptop."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, "We deserve a chance to fight too Kai!" He gave Tala another hateful glare at that moment, a glare like he wished he could kill him. "If I find out you had anything to do with this, I'll kill you."

"You'll find I had nothing to do with this." Tala answered, keeping his voice even for there was venom in it, and Ginny felt him tense beside her. Oh, how he hated Kai.

Kai then continued with his instructions, as if he hadn't just uttered a death threat in front of everyone. 

"Oliver, you and Lee are to follow closely behind to make sure they aren't being followed. Slip out the back. The rest of you stay with me." then he turned towards the stairs and descended quietly.

The girls quickly gathered their coats and boots. Ginny kept glaring at Kai; he was acting like they were useless! But Ginny obeyed his orders, just because she respected him as her Captain. Mariah was saying a goodbye to Rei when Lee hauled here away. Enrique took Ginny's hand and led her out into the cold, dark, Russian night.

 Tree cover wasn't far from the back door of their cabin. As soon as they reached the trees they heard shouts and Mariah stopped to see what was going on.

"Rei.." she whispered. Then she turned and started running, as fast as she could through the snow towards the sounds.

"Mariah! You can't go back there! I don't even want to think about what they'd do to you, or either of you." Lee said still grasping Mariah's arm tightly as he looked to Ginny and Emily. "Keep her moving, away from the cabin." Emily nodded with tears in her eyes, and Ginny did nothing. Both of them grasped one of Mariah's arms then urged her forward.

 They trudged on through the thigh high snow at a steady pace and soon the girls slowed, shivering despite their winter clothes. Some time into their trek Lee came running towards them, a look a relief on his face. He caught his breath before telling them the news.

"They were messengers from Mr. Dickinson. Kai sent Max and Rei out to find us. They say they have a lot of news for us. Come on." He encouraged them to travel back through their tracks. They met Oliver, Rei and Max about halfway back much to Mariah and Emily's delight.

When they reached the cabin, the fire was crackling in the fireplace and the rest of their group were sitting silently on the floor, and the two sagging couches facing two cloaked figures. Ginny took a seat in front of the fireplace next to Kai who was watching the smaller of the two intensely.

"Now that you're all here." The smallest figure said withdrawing his hood to reveal charcoal and red streaked, spiky hair, and very somber emerald eyes. "I am…"

"Ozuma of the Saint Shields." Ginny interrupted. Everyone stared at her. "And you are Dunga, I do believe?"

They burly blonde teen nodded with approval. Ozuma cleared his throat, "Ginny Avalon," he nodded toward her. "We have met before." He informed the rest of the group. "Let's get started. Since the World Championships almost a month ago, most of the world has been taken over by force, or has surrendered to the will of Biovolt." He paused letting this sink in.

  "Though small resistance groups remain, much of the world has lost all hope. The BBA research center in New York has been invaded, conquered, and burned to the ground. This destruction is slowly making its way to BBA research centers around the world and it's people taken hostage. Ginny, your parents, grandfather and Max's mother, I am sorry to report, have been taken hostage." Ginny took a sharp intake of breath as tears sprung to her eyes. Max sat stunned from Ozuma's words, shaking slightly with Emily next to him in tears. Max's mother had been a close friend of hers and the All-Starz.

"Are they…dead?" Ginny asked, her voice quavering. Kai's hand found hers, and he gave it a squeeze.

"Dead? No, they are too important." Dunga replied in a deep voice that startled everyone. "But Boris and Voltaire have been murdered by the three remaining Demolition Boys." Kai was rigid beside Ginny, and Tala didn't look startled to hear the news. He merely continued to watch the two in cloaks. Ginny squeezed his hand this time and Kai calmed, if only slightly. Voltaire still had a grip on him, and just the mention of his name could send Kai into a fit of rage.

   "Biovolt continues to grow in strength and numbers everyday, by the hundreds." Ozuma continued. "Tens of thousands of innocent people are being slaughtered daily, and half as many taken hostage to do Biovolt's bidding. Young girls are being sold as slaves to the Biovolt armies and executives. Men and boys are forced to join Biovolt's army or face the consequences."

   "Many countries, and cities have fallen though Canada, the United States, Spain, Great Britain and China are working together to form an alliance and army to challenge Biovolt. The whole continent of Australia has been taken. One of my last orders from Mr. Dickinson was to get to you, and have you divide yourselves into smaller groups. If Biovolt ever found you grouped together like this it would be the end of the world, as we know it for what Biovolt seeks the most are every one of you. You hold the power to save the world, you and your bitbeats."

  "There is something about your bitbeats that you have not discovered yet, something that could alter the tides in this war." Ginny reached into her pocket fingering her white winged wolf, Dromeda. She noticed others doing the same.

   "This, I cannot tell you, for it is between bitbeast, you, and your bond with each other.  Some of you are closer to this goal than others, "Ozuma paused, looking to Rei, Mariah, Emily and then Kai and Ginny, "While others," he said looking to Jonny, Tala, Michael and Tyson, "have a long ways to go. Some just need to work a little harder to catch up."

  "It is now that Dunga and I leave you to divide yourselves into three, compatible groups, compatible being the key word. Be ready to leave at sunset." and with that the pair swept out the door and into the night.

The group sat in stunned silence, no one wanting to be the first to speak.

"Who's going to divide us into groups, it's not like picking teams for a game." Lee said quietly.

"I will." Kenny volunteered.

Another tense silence fell upon the group, the fire making the only sounds.

"It's his fault." Michael said glaring at Tala, breaking the silence that followed Kenny's answer. "It's all your fault!" Michael bellowed in rage launching himself at Tala. Michael was putting all his anger into this fight, but with so much anger he couldn't make contact with Tala. Emily cried now more than ever for Michael to stop, while Jonny and Kai tried to restrain Michael.

"Michael! Stop it!" Tyson yelled, finally issuing silence. Michael was still seething and Tala watched him warily, Jonny and Kai were still holding him. "Can't you see this isn't going to solve the problem? Pointing fingers never solves anything!  It's no ones fault but Boris' and Voltaire's! Tala was raised to do what he did! Kai was too! You remember how easy it was for Biovolt to take control of Kai again, it's because that's how he was raised, that's what he was raised to believe in. If we trust anybody left in this world, it should at least be your teammates, your friends."

Everyone was again stunned into silence by Tyson's speech. Tyson had never said anything like that in his life, nothing with such passion or meaning. And then Ginny started laughing and Enrique joined in.

"What's so funny at a time like this?" Jonny snapped at the pair.

"It's just," Ginny, said her laughter subsiding, "That, that was the smartest thing I think Tyson has ever said in his life."

"And the last." Mariah said with a smirk.

"Hey now!" Tyson said over the laughter.

The laughter subsided and silence fell again, breaking the tension. The laughter was good for them after all they had been told, but it didn't take away the pain or the sense of dread of what was to come if they failed. Rei yawned loudly followed by others. Slowly the group thinned as the rest went to bed to sleep, if at all possible. Kenny still sat on the couch with Dizzi on his lap and Tala still stood in the same spot. Ginny shifted uncomfortably on the floor and Kai had his head in his hands from where he sat on the couch.

"Why don't you go to bed Kai? Kenny and I will set up the groups." Ginny said with a yawn and a stretch. "You too, Tala."

She was answered by two similar grunts that made her smirk. They were so alike, that's why they didn't get along. They glared at each other daring one another to take the first step. Tala shrugged and moved from his spot and went up the stairs followed by Kai.

"You can wipe the drool from your face now, Ginny." Kenny teased.

"Drool? What drool? What are you talking about?" Ginny said quickly.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get started on this project then." Kenny said with a gusty sigh. "Some coffee would be nice."

"Then let's go to the kitchen." Ginny suggested, and still wondering what he had meant, moved herself from the hard floor to the equally hard kitchen chair.

When dawn approached they still hadn't created compatible groups and they were on their last nerves.

"I don't care where I go, but I know where Kai will want you." Kenny said scrubbing his face in frustration. "And what about Jonny? I mean, he's a hot head!"

"Put him with Kai. They have a certain _respect_ for each other now. And Tyson, " Ginny said flicking her hand through her hair that desperately needed a good wash. "I can't do this anymore! Can't we just pick names out of a hat?"

"That might not be a good idea, Ginny." Dizzi warned.

"Well, no matter where we put people there are always conflicting personalities! Kenny delete all we've got down, we're picking names out of a hat." Ginny said ripping open a drawer and pulling out a pen and pad of paper.

"True," Dizzi replied with a gusty sigh.

"We should have done this earlier." Kenny said scrubbing his face again then taking a sip of his cold coffee.

Ginny hastily scribbled down everyone's names, ripped them apart and threw them into her own toque. She shook them up and offered the toque to Kenny who immediately reached in.

"This is between us Ginny, right?"

"Of course, Chief. I won't tell a soul. Take it with me to my grave. Don't you tell either. Now pick the first group!"

When the first group of people entered the kitchen early that morning (Emily, Mariah, Jonny, Enrique, Kai and Robert), Kenny and Ginny were looking very smug indeed, then announced that they needed more time to work on the groups and retreated to the abandoned bedroom upstairs to sleep on their decisions. There they immediately hid Dizzi, and Kenny fell into an uneasy sleep. Ginny's eyes burned, as well as her throat, and she shivered despite the fact she was warm under the blankets. She decided it was from lack of sleep and finally dozed off.

Ginny was startled when someone began shaking her gently. It seemed like she only slept for a few minutes. She sat up, and with an irritated flick of her fingers, her hair was way from her face. Her throat still burned, and she ached all over. Her skin felt warm, but she felt cold. Shivering slightly, she opened her eyes and her blue-gray eyes met emerald. "Tala? What's wrong?"

"It's almost time to go, Ginny. You slept all day. Come on, you still have to pack." 

She rolled out of bed, wobbling slightly, she felt even more exhausted than before. She reached for her bag then opened the drawer she had been using. Reaching in, she grabbed a handful of her clothes and stuffed them in her bag, not bothering to fold them, she hadn't the energy. She finished packing then followed Tala downstairs. She was surprised at the state of the cabin, it looked almost exactly like the night she had arrived, dirty and unlived in.

"Has Kenny already announced the groups?" Ginny asked as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. She stumbled as her head throbbed more violently.

"Not yet, he was waiting for you. Speaking of you, are you all right? I mean, you don't look well?"

"I'm fine." Ginny answered, still shivering.

They entered the kitchen where everyone was finishing up their supper of whatever was left in the cabin. They were perched on the windowsill, table, chairs, against walls, and on the counter. They all watched Kenny who looked like he had been harassed to tell since he had woken. 

"Can you tell us now, Kenny?"  Lee said crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at him.

Kenny shrunk into an already oversized chair for him and mumbled a yes.

"Go on Kenny, I'm still too tired to make the announcement." Ginny said as she sat on the chair that Emily had made room for her on. She leaned her head on her arm, which she had propped on the table.

Kenny cleared his throat. "After some careful consideration, and thought, we finally found a method of dividing the groups." As he mentioned their 'method', his eyes flickered Ginny's way. "We spent too much time on these groups so don't any of you complain." He warned, his eyes flicking to everyone in the cabin as if daring him or her to. No one had ever seen Kenny act like this so no one even thought twice of complaining.

"The groups are as follows…"

**Ginnifred**: Evil aren't I? Well, not really I might update today again, if I have enough time before work.

Well, that's all for now, folks. R&R and all that jazz!


End file.
